


Trusting Another

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: After Gibbs is shot and Ari goes free, Abby and Tony take it upon themselves to check on their boss. Will they be able to get through his rage and anger? It could take a career-ending secret and a lot of trust to break through.





	Trusting Another

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for the To Bleed Willingly ficathon at the ncis nostalgia community.  
If you recognize them, we didn't create them!!

Authors Note: We were unsure how mature to make this story, as our request said up to NC17. We stopped short of that, but we have every intention of doing a follow up, or if is disappointed, please let us know, and we will be happy to spice up the ending for you!  


* * *

Characters or pairings you want: Tony-General; Tony/Gibbs; Tony/Abby; Tony/Abby/Gibbs  
A brief prompt OR three things you want:   
Prompt: When you really trust someone, you have to be okay with not understanding some things.  
Two things you don’t want: Non-Con (unless it’s pretend); Tony/Kate Pairing  
Maximum rating you’d prefer: Anything Up to NC17 is fine  
Episodic reference: Bete Noire

Tony looked at the house and then at Abby. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Abby? Gibbs isn’t in great spirits normally, but with what happened, he’s gonna be a bear.” He shifted the takeout they’d picked up to Abby and looked at her before knocking on the door. Even though they knew Gibbs usually kept his door unlocked, it wouldn’t be a smart idea for them to walk in unannounced. And it wasn’t like his dominant hand was incapacitated.

“Ready to get our heads bitten off?” Tony asked, but then the sound of gunshots sounded and he threw the door open, motioning Abby back. “NCIS! Show yourself!”

“What the hell?” Gibbs sounded as if he was in the basement.

“Boss? That you? You okay?” Tony called, running down the stairs, Abby right at his heels.

“DiNozzo. Abby.” Gibbs sighed and shook his head. “Morrow has called twice, Ducky’s been over. Kate…now you two. What an honor.”

Tony crossed the room then holstered his gun, touching the wall. “You’re alone here, right?”

“Not any more.” He gestured to Tony and Abby. “What’s for dinner, Abbs?”

“We brought a variety of delicious tofu stir fry, because you need to eat all the healthy food you can while you recover. Very high in protein, which will help replace the blood you lost.” Abby tried to keep a straight face, but her boss’ own face of disgust made it impossible.

“I’m kidding, although there is some tofu in there, for me. I made DiNozzo stop and pick up your favorite Chinese dishes, and we got extra Crab Rangoon. Not that it isn’t fun to watch you two battle it out for the last bit. Just wouldn’t be fair, you being the one-armed man right now.”

“Thought ya might finish the job with that tofu crap?” When Abby winced, he sighed, reaching for the bag. “Don’t really want company. Hope you brought something to drink.”

Tony fingered the bullet holes in the wall. “Boss…” He trailed off as Gibbs glared at him, barely restrained fury sparking. Tony backed down when Gibbs was angry, but he’d rarely seen him so furious.

“Fine. Okay. Won’t say a word. I’m hungry anyway. How’s Gerald?”

“Don’t know. Call Ducky. Got my hand full.”

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Abby. “You call, I’ll unpack. Boss looks hungry too, but not for food. When Gibbses Attack, next on Fox, after The Young and The Restless, NCIS style.”

His boss glared again, and Tony shrugged. “We’re not leaving, so you can make this easy or hard on yourself. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Well, I don’t need to be babysat, either, DiNozzo.”

That was progress, he supposed. Gibbs didn’t say he didn’t need anyone, he just didn’t want to be babysat. “That’s not why we’re here. Abby wanted to tell you something, a big secret. Right, Abbs?”

“I wanted to feed you, but we can tell secrets too.” Abby put her cell phone in her purse; she could find out about Gerald after dinner, not important. “When I was thirteen, I snuck out of the house. Which really wasn’t as much of a challenge as I would have liked it to be, you know my parents not hearing and all. But my friends and I got invited to this rave, which was better then anything I’d ever been to before. We had these fake IDs that got us in, and we pooled our allowances together to buy a couple of drinks.”

She intentionally misunderstood to try to get a smile out of her boss. “Older secrets or newer ones? I have some fantastic stories from when I moved to DC. Tony, you may find those interesting. Or are we talking more recent then even that? Something recent that the boss might find interesting, something that challenges all of his rules.”

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the punch line. “Okay, you got my interest, so spill. New secrets are good. X-rated secrets are even better but a nice girl like you doesn’t have any of those, does she?” Abby was bringing him out of his shell, even though he wanted to brood and get drunk.

“Oh, I have plenty of X-rated secrets Gibbs. I just don’t know that you’re old enough to hear them. Some of them are pretty mature, and I need to make sure that you’ll respect me in the morning.” Sure she was pushing her luck, but it seemed to be working. “But the secret that Tony’s talking about, probably not of the X-rated version. It involves him, so he’d probably prefer that I keep it to PG-13 or under. Unless you’re interested in more than a little secret sharing, and we’ll have to work up to that. I demand at least dinner when I’m going to share more.”

Jethro chuckled a little. She really was dragging him out when he just wanted to bury himself in a drink and be left alone. “You and Tony are sharing secrets? This I have to hear. And what is this if not dinner. You want me to hand you a twenty so I get full disclosure?”

Tony plopped down a large coffee and a takeaway box. “Eat and drink up, boss. You need your strength.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jethro cracked back sarcastically.

“Only twenty? Do I look like a low-level hooker? It will take a lot more then that to get me to tell you my secrets if I were going to charge.” Abby took one of the boxes, finding that Tony made sure she got her tofu. It was the one thing she knew she could eat that she wouldn’t have to fight the boys for. “I’m more of the high-class hooker variety, I expect to be treated well. Wined and dined before I put out my secrets. This is nice, but I believe that we were wining you boss, not the other way around.”

Jethro actually laughed. “Abby, I pay alimony two times over, there is no way I could afford you. I mean…” It suddenly occurred to him that it sounded like a big time come on and he stopped suddenly. “So you’re wining and dining me for what reason, Abbs?”

Damn, did everything he said have to sound like a line?

Tony threw his head back and laughed, stroking his hands over the wood of one of the ribs of the boat. “I’d almost think he’d been drinking, Abby. You should hit him up for a raise. Or just get a rise out of him.”

“I know where he keeps his Jack, it’s a possibility but I don’t think so. If I didn’t know better, I’d think that we have him flustered. Can you imagine that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs flustered by little old me.”

Winking at Tony, she turned her full attention to the boss. “We’re wining and dining you to see if you’re trustworthy. So far, so good, you haven’t kicked us out yet. It’s a start I suppose. But if you’re going to get angry or do something stupid, we can’t tell you. So I continue to flirt while gauging your reactions. I’m a human polygraph test, so if you start to get all freaked out, I back off and we leave. If you handle everything well, we stay and you get the whole story.”

Jethro cocked his head to her, thoroughly confused. “I don’t understand, but…” He did a one-armed shrug. “You brought food and coffee, that counts for something. I didn’t get Jack—Daniels or shit—from the others. But I think I could use a hit of Jack right about now.”

Abby never flirted like this and he was curious. It was kicking down his anger a few notches, and he supposed he needed that. In the absence of a good woman to fuck—or a man, he wasn’t fussy right now—curiosity would do.

“You don’t know if I’m trustworthy after all this time, Abbs? If you really wanted to try me, Chinese wasn’t the way to go. A nice thick rare steak would be better than Rangoon, though these are great.” He popped one into his mouth, moaning for effect.

He moved very close to Abby, his chest brushing hers. “Abby, for the record, I don’t fluster. Not at all.” He leaned in, almost touching her mouth before his finger tapped the tip of her nose. “But you do.”

Tony slipped away up the stairs, going into the kitchen and grabbing an unopened bottle of Jack. When he came back, Gibbs and Abby were practically kissing, so he sat on the stairs and watched.

“Never said you weren’t trustworthy. I’d put my life in your hands without a thought, I have on several occasions. But this is different Gibbs, this isn’t life and death, but this is something you have preached against. And no, I’m not marrying a redhead.”

Licking her lips, Abby knew she could tilt her head just right, and her lips would be touching Gibbs’ mouth. She hadn’t come over here with the intention of seducing Gibbs, but the opportunity had presented itself. Tony wouldn’t care, not as long as he got to watch.

“I can trust you with my life, but can I trust you with my body and my innermost secrets? It’s important Gibbs, I want to share but I need to know you aren’t going to take advantage of either of them.”

“Share. You can trust me, Abbs. You know you can, don’t you?” He had to know what she was doing, he couldn’t be reading these signals right. There was no way she was coming on to him with DiNozzo close by. Jethro knew his breath was shallowing, his respirations quickening, his heart pounding a little bit harder.

“Abby, make me understand what the hell is going on here.” He locked his eyes on hers, licking his lips, trying to read the meaning, what she was asking for. It couldn’t be that she wanted him, if it was, why would she have brought Tony along. He trusted, but he didn’t understand yet.

“Would it surprise you if I found you extremely sexy, Gibbs? I’ve always thought so, and my boyfriend doesn’t have a problem with that. He’s pretty curious himself, how you’d look sandwiched between us, two sets of hands stroking and petting you. Would you let him fuck you, while you were fucking me, or would you rather I was the middle of all that manhood? Front or back Jethro, which would you want?” This wasn’t a part of the plans, Tony never expected her to proposition Gibbs for the both of them, but he wouldn’t object in the end. He trusted her enough to leave him out of it until she was sure where this was going.

“I’m ready to play, are you ready for me and my partner?”

“Are you serious?” She nodded and his body surged. “Does it stay here? I’m not going to lose my career for you two, I have too many years invested.”

“Boss?” Tony approached. “Everything stays out of the office and between us. We could all lose. If you say yes—“

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I said yes, Tony. Ya deaf?” Jethro smiled faintly. “Always wondered if you had a crush on me, DiNozzo. And Ducky and I had a bet going about if you’d ever sleep with Abby and here you are her boyfriend. Looks like I win…in more ways than one. I can use that thousand bucks.”

He turned back to Abby, arching an eyebrow at her shocked expression. “You always had me pegged as a guy who didn’t know kink. But this guy here…” He turned, touching Tony’s chest lightly. “I think he always knew there were some hidden depths inside me. Takes one to know one, eh?”

“A kinkmeister?” Tony asked.

“Something like that. And Abbs, you take me where you want me. That goes for you too, DiNozzo. My house but your scene, your rules. After the day I had, I’m good with just being along for the ride. After dinner. Good things come to those who wait.”

“And those who wait come…multiple times.”

“Got that right, Tony.” His hand was shaking as he dipped his chopsticks in, pulling out a morsel of food.

“It’s about trust Jethro, if you trust us with this, we have no reason not to trust you. If you say it doesn’t go any further, it won’t because of me or Tony. We needed someone to know that we were together, and not just for tonight’s seduction. I know your rules, and I’m ready to fight you on them if it’s that big a problem.” Abby used her chopsticks to snatch a piece of shrimp out of Gibbs’ carton, holding it out to him to eat.

“Don’t feel like you have to do this. If you want to come out to play, we want you. But you can send us both home and we won’t say another word about it. I wouldn’t want you to lose anything because of the two of us.”

“I said yes, that implies a level of trust. Screw the rules, Abby.” Jethro took the food from her and chewed. “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.” He tossed his chopsticks aside and crowded into her space, pinning her against his tool chest. “Do I feel like a guy who is obligated. I can think of a lot of words I’d use before that one.”

“I was hoping to screw more then the rules, but if that’s what gets you off.” She had every intention of proving she didn’t fluster, and Gibbs made a wonderful flirting partner.

“You feel like a man who needs tonight as much as we do. We know what’s at stake, and we all think it’s worth it. I’m game if you boys are.”

Jethro lowered his head, kissing her hard, deeply, possessing her mouth. “I want you, Abby.” Make me forget. His arm wrapped around her waist and he held her tight. “You sure you know what you’re getting into, Abby?”

“Hot sex with two men who turn the heads of every female under the age of dead? Yeah, I’m pretty sure I know what I’m getting into. Your pants would be the best answer, and I can’t wait.”

“No, Abby, you’re not getting into us. You, on the other hand…” He leaned in, almost touching her mouth. “DiNozzo gonna play with both of us too or just you?”

“You don’t enjoy playing with a strap-on, Gibbs? Well, if you prefer the real thing, Tony’s game to play with both of us. And I’m a cool girlfriend, I don’t mind sharing.”

Gibbs was amused. “How’d you two know, anyway? It isn’t something I advertise or anyone would assume, especially with three ex wives.”

“That’s where our trust in you came in. We didn’t know if you’d be interested, but we are both interested in you. So we thought we’d show up and play it by ear. If you weren’t interested, you could have either ruined us or you could have just forgotten and we’d go on without ever mentioning it again. We had to at least try.”

“Dangerous game you two played.” Jethro looked from Abby to Tony, enjoying the heat in their gazes. “Especially today, with all that went on…” No, he wasn’t going to go there and think about that.

“You two, with a bum shoulder, I’m not going to be at the top of my game. You sure you don’t mind?”

“Wouldn’t have come if we minded. Didn’t figure you’d take us up on it, Gibbs.” She still couldn’t believe it, but she was planning on taking him up on whatever he had to offer. “I’m not worried about your shoulder. We can take this as fast or as slow as you want, tonight could be about getting used to the idea, or it could be about hot sex. It doesn’t have to be one or the other, it could be both. But that is totally up to you.”

Jethro gave her a faint smile. She was giving him an out but she had to know he wouldn’t take it. “It’s going to be about hot sex, Abby, you can count on that.” There’d be time to get used to it after the fact. When they were relaxed, post-coital. Jethro leaned against Abby. “I’m going to take you, Abbs. Rest assured. And when you can’t even twitch any more, I’m going to take your boyfriend until he can’t even form words.”

“You don’t seem the type to have a stock of little blue pills, but I’m glad you do.” Pushing so she was completely flush with Gibbs, Abby tilted her head so that she was almost face to face with him. Boots in a case like this was a good thing, gave her the couple inches she needed to pull this off. “It takes a lot to make me twitch so much I can’t twitch any more. I live for the twitch.”

“Never needed help, Abby, especially not with you and loverboy here. I could go all night. Maybe even two or three days solid.” He leaned in closer, breathing on her face. “I can make you twitch without even touching you, Abby.” He lowered his voice, speaking in a deliberately sexy tone, stepping back and bringing his hand up to almost brush over her chest.

“See? You’re starting to tremble already. The brain is the biggest sex organ, Abbs. Let your imagination take over. This air I’m stirring up is the only thing between my hands and your breasts. You can lean in and see how it fits perfectly in my hand, but you won’t yet, and the restraint is turning you on and driving you higher.”

As he predicted, she leaned in to try to steal a caress but he shifted just far enough that she only brushed over the silky nylon of the sling.

“You can play with my brain any time you want. But I’m more interested in what you can do with the rest of my body. This is nice, but skin on skin would be a hell of a lot better.”

“Anticipation, Abby.” Jethro barely touched her breast then skimmed his hand over her stomach.

Trapping Gibbs’ hand with her own, she took control of the motion and pushed it lower so that it was between her skin and the waistband of her skirt. “You’re new to the game, so I’ll forgive you. But I’ve been playing it a lot longer, and I’m pretty sure anticipation might just kill me.”

Jethro started stroking the skin right above her waistband, barely touching her. “Good things come to those who wait. Have you ever completely lost control by the softest touch because your body is so primed. I’m going to show you what that is like, even if I have to cuff you to do it”

“Front pocket of my purse, if you don’t have an extra pair around and don’t want to waste time. Never leave home without them, never know when you might need them.”

Jethro threw his head back and let out a genuine laugh, something he never expected to do. “Abbs, you’re incredible.”

“Why else would you keep me around?” Abby loved to hear Gibbs laugh, and to see him smile after the day he had, was a lovely surprise. “You’re going to see just how incredible I am. Hopefully I live up to the expectations.”

“I already know,” Jethro assured.

The rational part of Jethro knew that some of it might be about comfort and feeling alive but at equal part was about desire, for these two. He craned his head around, looking at Tony. “There a reason why we’re getting started without you? You secretly shy, DiNozzo, or the food look better than we do?”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He was reeling at the thought that Gibbs wanted them both, but he wasn’t going to look a gift ass in the mouth, especially not that ass.

“Coming, boss.”

“Not if I’m any good, DiNozzo Not yet.”

“I know how good you are, Tony. I think Gibbs will be suitably impressed. He’s damn good, Jethro, even though I generally have a rule of my own about staying away from pretty boys. I guess tonight, I’m breaking that rule twice, but I don’t see you letting me down.”

“Nobody ever called me a pretty boy, Abbs. Don’t think I was ever one of those. DiNozzo, on the other hand…” Jethro looked Tony up and down slowly, smirking when the younger man blushed.

“We taking this upstairs? We can get pizza later if we’re hungry but right now what I want to eat isn’t on any menu.”

“Me?” Abby pulled away and headed towards the stairs with an added swish of her lips. She knew she didn’t have to entice anyone, but it was still fun. “Do you have a big enough bed for us? We could go back to my place, but the coffin only sleeps two comfortably. And that is even a bit snug. Maybe once you get the boat done we can try that out. Similar to the coffin, but no lid to close us in.”

“King-size bed, Abby. Room to spare.” Jethro swatted her bottom as she walked up the stairs, then turned to look at Tony. “Not only gonna eat her, DiNozzo. You up for that?” Jethro let his gaze flick down to Tony’s hard cock, stretching out his pants. “Yeah…you’re ready.” He lowered his voice. “Nice, Tony. Shows a lot of promise.”

“King-size bed sounds awfully nice, lots of room to stretch out, although I don’t think we’ll need it all once we start to play. I intend to get very close to the both of you. But gives us a lot of choices to avoid the wet spot.”

“Towel makes there be no wet spot, Abbs.”

“Well, aren’t we the Boy Scout. But you’re still a single male and a hard-nosed marine. I’m not sure I trust you to pick out a comfy towel for my backside. I’ll have to remember to bring some with me the next time, if there is going to be a next time.”

“Oh, there’ll be a next time, Abby. Don’t you worry about that. I’m only one-armed tonight. There’s a limited amount I can do. I can’t even strip you both slowly when I’m one handed.”

“I bet you’re talented enough to try. Might take you a while, but it would increase the sensuality of it. Having to wait while you manipulated each button. Lots of random touches and caresses. Sounds like a lot of fun to me.”

Jethro chuckled. “You have a point there, Abby. And I bet you have a lot of buckles and snaps and things for me to work.”

“My boots alone might take you a half hour alone, but you’ll be intimately familiar with my calves and thighs. What more could I possibly ask for?”

“Me inside you would be a good start. Tony as well would be even better, but what do I know.”

“Who’s dealing with anticipation now?” Both scenarios sounded great to her, and she wasn’t going to argue about either. “We could always do the stripping and you could just sit back and watch. I’m sure we can make it worth your while.”

“I’m sure you could,” Jethro said, darting in to give her a teasing kiss.

Abby kissed Gibbs back, and pulled away, knowing if she didn’t she was going to attack him. And while that had possibilities, she didn’t want to hurt him anymore than he already was. “Your choice, Gibbs, you strip us or we strip for you. I just want my clothes off.”

“Give me time to consider the possibilities.” She was as eager as a puppy and he liked pushing her patience past the limit. “Pity there isn’t something like a female cock ring, that’ll keep you right on the edge. I once kept a guy in a cock ring for almost eighteen hours, and he didn’t drive me nearly as crazy as you and DiNozzo do.”

“What happened when you let him free?” Tony managed to ask.

“Ten minute orgasm. He couldn’t remember his name either.” He shrugged. “What can I say, I’m good!”

“Good at driving people insane, Gibbs? Check!”

“Checkmate where you’re concerned, DiNozzo.” Jethro reached down and tugged Tony up by the shirt until their faces were level and then he kissed the other man just as hard and deeply as he had Abby. He leaned into Tony so far that he almost slipped off the stair, using Tony’s body to regain his balance.

“Upstairs, come on, Tony. We don’t have all day.”

“But we do have all night,” Tony said in a low tone, a gentle hand on Gibbs’ ass.

“Now there’s a promise I hope you two can keep.” Abby leaned down the stairs, holding onto the doorframe to keep her balance. “I’ll take half the night and some morning nookie if all night isn’t possible. I don’t want to kill the both of you, because I know I can go all night, but you’re both of an age where recovery time gets a little longer.”

Jethro chuckled. “Anyone forget this old man got shot today. Maybe all I want to do is sleep with two warm bodies beside me.” He anger started to rise again and he crushed it. This was about breaking through it and not letting the anger hold on.

“You’re harder than that, Gibbs, but we’ll keep it in mind.” Tony let his hand run over his boss’ muscular thighs.

“You have no idea.” Jethro pitched his voice low and sexy.

Tony looked up at Abby. “You have a bird’s eye view, Abbs. He hard?”

“Oh yeah, he’s hard and ready to roll. But Tony, if he wants warm bodies, we have to respect that. I know if I’m not feeling up to it, and if you ever try to convince me that I want to have sex when I have cramps, I’ll make sure you never have sex again.”

Jethro grinned, pressing his ass closer to Tony. “I didn’t say I wasn’t up to it. You can see how up to it, I am. I just can’t power fuck both of you with a bum shoulder.”

He led them through the house and into his bedroom. He lowered his voice, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Start kissing her neck, DiNozzo, from behind. I want to watch her get turned on. I want to smell her in the air before I drown in her.”

Tony stepped up behind Abby, pulling her against his body, and started tracing the tattoo on her neck with his tongue, his fingertips running up and down her throat. “Gibbs, she’s already so ready for you. She’s been telling me how much she wants to kiss you.”

“Yeah? Tell me what you want me to do, Abby.”

Abby had rolled her head forward to give Tony as much access to her neck as possible. He loved tracing her tattoos, and she loved how it made her shiver with anticipation. Knowing that Gibbs was watching had her walking a very thin line. “Come here, I want to touch you. See if you’re as solid as you look. We can make with the kissage, and I might play nice for a little bit, in deference to your lack of both hands. I’ve been told I’m just a little bit more than a handful, but I bet you’ll adjust pretty quickly.”

Jethro removed the sling and flexed his arm a little. The damn sling was going to get in his way. He crossed the room, wrapping the one good arm around Abby and grabbing Tony’s ass. When they were pressed as tightly as they could be against each other, he slowly raised his left arm, resting it on Tony’s shoulder, playing with the other man’s hair.

“You like what you feel, Abby? Solid and hard enough for you, sweetheart?” He flicked his tongue over Tony’s, nipping the skin of Abby’s spiderweb tattoo. Tony made a small frustrated sound and leaned in, darting an easy, teasing kiss over Jethro’s mouth.

“Sorry, Tony, Ladies first.”

Jethro looked down at Abby. “Did you say something about kissing?”

“Oh yeah, kissing and twitching sounds just about right.” Abby closed the distance between their lips and pressed the lightest of kisses on his cheek before moving to his lips. “You have great lips, there are times when I know I should be listening to what you say, but all I can do is watch your lips. It’s probably a childhood thing, it’s not my best skill, but I can lip read when I have to. Unfortunately, I can’t even focus on that. All I want is to know if they’re as soft as they look, and how they would feel against my body.”

Jethro made a small sound of satisfaction and pressed his mouth against hers, gently at first, barely brushing his lips over hers before pulling back, looking into her eyes. “You’re going to forget your name, Abby. I don’t think you’ve ever been as thoroughly kissed as you’re going to be.”

“I’m looking forward to it, and trust that you can make it happen, Jethro. I’m counting on it.”

He looked over her shoulder at Tony. “Your time is coming, Tony. For now, just support her when her knees go weak, and they will, Abbs.”

Jethro sealed his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, gentle caresses with his mouth turning more heated, his body hardening, hips pressing against hers. His tongue swept inside, claiming hers, exploring her mouth, demanding her reply.

His eyes blinked open, and he saw the haze of lust in hers before they fluttered shut, Tony taking on a little more of her weight. Jethro had her pelvis pinned to his hard cock and he knew Tony had to be equally hard. He began fucking her mouth with his tongue, grinding his cock against her heat, sure she was going to burn him. Her arms wound around him, her moans pushing his desire higher. She didn’t seem to know which of them to arch against at any second.

He broke apart for only a second, making sure he and Tony were taking on her full weight and were thrusting against her in time. “You remember your name?”

“Can you give me a second to catch my breath? I’m pretty sure oxygen deprivation is a tough thing to get over.” She knew she was in trouble, she remembered her name, but that was about it. “You think you’re something else, don’t you? I admit, you’re pretty fantastic, but I want a redo. At least until one of us can prove the other wrong.”

This time, shoulder be damned, Jethro wound her legs around his waist, encouraging her to clamp on before he claimed her swollen lips again, dry humping her with powerful thrusts and driving her ass against Tony’s cock. The other man was starting to groan as well, his hands coming down to support her ass.

Jethro kissed her gently at the beginning, tenderly brushing those red lips, flicking her teeth with his tongue. Then, he delved inside again, exploring her mouth thoroughly and taking full possession of her until she let out a ragged moan.

“Name. You have two seconds.”

She didn’t answer, just thrust against him and Tony, making wordless pleased sounds. “It’s Abby, by the way. And we’re your every sexual fantasy. Tell us when we’re too much for you.”

Jethro reached between them, stroking her center and then moved to cup Tony. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on both of you and my cock inside both of you. Abby first. She’s so hot, Tony, she’s burning me and she’s so wet already.

“Yeah, she’s responsive, Gibbs.” Tony groaned, fucking his boss’ hand. “Not your first time with a guy, is it? Didn’t think so with the cock ring thing but…”

Jethro chuckled. “Hell no. You won’t have any complaints, DiNozzo.”

“Don’t so far.” Tony was rubbing his crotch against Abby’s ass, trapping Jethro’s hand there.

“Get her naked and on the bed, Tony. I’ve got to taste her. Can I…Abby?”

“If you don’t, that’s when I’m going to get angry. I’m all yours, Jethro, although I hope you’re willing to share me with Tony since I actually showed up with him. I’ve been waiting for this, and you’ve only helped stoke the fire. I’m pretty sure I’m going to explode without you if you don’t get moving.”

Jethro stepped a pace back, watching Tony run his hands over Abby. “You two look incredible together.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.” Tony tugged her shirt open, knowing Gibbs wanted to see her flesh. When he threw his head back and laughed, Tony looked down. “Skull bra, babe?”

“Yeah,” Jethro replied. “But don’t call me babe, Tony.”

Tony chuckled into Abby’s ear. “Got it.” He flipped the front catch on Abby’s bra and let her breasts spilled out into his hands.

“Get over here, Abby. I’ve got to taste you.” When she didn’t move fast enough, Jethro stood, thumbing her nipples, lowering his head and sealing his mouth around one of her hard nipples.

God, that was sexy, the gray-haired head bending over Abby. Tony moved around to Gibbs, running his hand through the short strands, stroking Abby’s other nipple with his thumb. Tony fit himself against Gibbs, grinding against his ass and reaching around to cup his hard cock.

“Abby,” he said, a groan in his voice. “He’s so hard. I owe ya, Abby, but I’ve got to do this.” Tony wrapped both arms around Gibbs’ waist, tugging him away from Abby and gently eased him onto the bed. “Just lie here, let us have a little taste.”

Jethro swallowed hard and nodded. “Please.”

Tony gently lifted the polo shirt off, tugging the undershirt along with it, avoiding the bandaged shoulder. When Gibbs was bare from the waist up, he ran his hands over the muscular planes of the older man’s chest. “Look at him, baby. Look at how in shape he is.” Tony’s eyes flicked down to Gibbs’ pants.

“You want to do the honors, Abbs?”

“I’d love it.” Abby kissed Tony, wanting to give Gibbs a show before they got down to any real business. Before she broke the kiss, she reached out and stroked the hard cock, looking for the zipper. Pulling back she smiled, knowing that both guys were hard and ready to go. “I am so turned on, and you two are about to get so lucky.”

“You mean I haven’t already?” Jethro asked in a low, needy tone.

“More lucky then. Going to make the rest of this day seem downright boring and unlucky. Which it could be, considered since you got shot.”

Slowly releasing Gibbs from his pants, Abby happily stroked up and down his length, enjoying the shivers and moans she was getting. Kneeling, she pushed his boxers down, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth. “Mmmmm. He tastes so good.”

Jethro closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation of his cock being teased by that hot mouth. It had been so long since anyone had paid him oral attention, none of his redheads since Jenny had done that. And God, did he miss it.

Her tongue ran around his head, flicking that little spot underneath that make him growl.

Tony yanked Jethro’s shoes, pants, and boxers off and began nuzzling the other man’s balls, which were already drawing up. Oh no, he wasn’t going to come this soon. Tony fumbled into his pocket, pulling out his favorite cock ring and squeezed Jethro expertly, until he went down just enough for Tony to slip it on, nudging Abby out of the way for a second.

“There. He’s not blowing his top too soon now.” Tony gave their boss a challenging look, almost half sneer. “You are going to learn about endurance and patience yourself, Gibbs. Ever been deep-throated and have your balls teased and be unable to come before? No? Well, welcome to your new reality. Abbs? Balls or cock?”

“Look, you two. It has been a good five years since anyone sucked my cock, so stop dicking around willya, and just get to work.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “Are you kidding me? As good looking as you are and nobody’s devoured you?”

“Wish I was. And even longer since I had a guy swallow me. I’ve had a really tough day, you two, can you save the torture and torment for a day when I didn’t get shot?”

“I almost pity him, Abby. You? Bet it hasn’t been five years since he went down on a woman. Has it been, Gibbs?”

“No, not that it matters.”

“Oh, it does matter, Jethro. You’re with two lovers who are going to do whatever you want. Just tell us what you want.”

“You two, sucking me off. To start.”

“Can I fuck you, Gibbs?”

Tony watched their boss convulsively swallow. “Oh yeah. Been way too long since I had that, DiNozzo.”

God, if he kept talking in that low, sexy voice, Tony was going to come in his pants. “Well, then, your wish is our command. Abby? Should we rim him, too? I’d love to drive my tongue into that tight asshole of his.”

Jethro groaned, banging his head rhythmically against the mattress. “Abby. Look who has no patience now. Bossman of the hair trigger.”

“You two are dead if you don’t stop torturing me, Anthony, Abigail.”

“Ooh, I love it when he’s commanding, don’t you, Abigail?”

“I’d love it more if neither of you called me Abigail. Got to say, that’s not something that turns me on. I can be all naughty girl, but still you calling me Abigail makes me think of Ducky, and I’m sure that you don’t want me thinking about another man while we’re getting ready to have sex.”

“Ducky and sex don’t belong in the same sentence. Now, Abbs. Cock or balls? He’s been waiting a long time for a good blow job and getting serviced by the two of us is going to blow his mind.”

“Since I’m already here.” Abby lowered her head, engulfing the length of Gibbs’ cock. Moving slowly she lightly ran her teeth over the tip. She knew that Tony would be going to work, but her whole being was focusing on Jethro Gibbs.

Jethro closed his eyes and let them work on his body for a few minutes but it wasn’t right. He was too tired to give them his all. “Abby, Tony, get over here.” He didn’t want to admit weakness, but he’d had enough today and as the tension started to leave him, tiredness started weighing on him.

Tony looked up at Gibbs from where he sat, nuzzling their boss’ crotch.

“I don’t want to tease you guys but…” He looked away for a moment. “I’m pushing myself right now. I’m relaxing and everything is starting to catch up.”

Gibbs did look tired all of a sudden, Tony realized. “Get into bed,” he said in his gentlest tone. “We don’t have to rush this. Why don’t we all just relax for tonight. When you’re feeling a little less sore and tired we’ll be here. We trust, Gibbs. We’re not running.”

There was his out. He didn’t want to stop, but the old spirit is willing but flesh is weak was yawning before him. Jethro nodded his assent and then looked at Abby. “Will that be okay with you? I want this…but I won’t enjoy it half as much as I want to.”

“Get in bed and lay on your good side Jethro. I’m happy to roll with the punches, knowing that tomorrow or the day after will lead to something more along the lines of what I was thinking.” Abby gestured towards the bed, and then started to strip down to her bra and panties, throwing her already open shirt off and reclipping her bra. “What you need is a night of relaxing, and I have the hands to do it. You lay back and let me give you a killer massage. Knock you right out, Tony can take the front. Let us take care of you.”

“What I need is you two naked. No bra and panties, none of that Abbs. Please give me skin to skin contact, both of you.”

Jethro let the two of them get the rest of his stuff off, including the damn cock ring, and stretched out on his right side. Tony leaned in, barely stroking his left arm. “It doesn’t hurt when you do that, Tony. Just don’t try to flex my shoulder.

“Got it,” Tony replied, barely biting off the ‘boss’, he was so used to saying. He began stroking his hands over Jethro’s muscular chest in long swipes, flicking the older man’s nipples, tracing the plane of his abdomen. “Just put yourself in our very capable hands, Jethro.”

Tony started humming then, a gentle melody that he hoped would ease then tension still inside Jethro, who hadn’t even begun softening. If anything, he was harder than before.

Tony wrapped a hand around their boss, speaking before the other man could tense up. “This is just to relieve the pressure. We don’t have any expectations and I’m doing this as a means to an end, Gibbs.”

He began smearing the other man’s pre-cum over the head and then tightened his hand. One thing he could do was bring himself off quickly, and he wanted to give that to Jethro. Stroking the hot, hard column of flesh in his hand faster and faster, Tony knew he was exerting the exact correct amount of pressure.

Gibbs gasped a couple of times and then began breathing hard, little moans at the end of every breath. His eyes were shut, his head tipped back and it looked as if Abby was nibbling his throat and earlobe.

“Don’t worry about finesse or technique, just let it happen.” Tony sped up again, squeezing on the downstroke and then teasing the cock head with his thumb before brushing under the head on every stroke. His finger started to work the area behind Gibbs’ balls and the other man started coming apart.

“Tony…Abby…You two…” The sound was almost animal, a low growl of pleasure before he exploded, pulsing in Tony’s hand. Tony quickly brought his other hand over to collect Gibbs’ cum, eating it hungrily before leaning over and kissing Abby and sharing his flavor with her.

“Was it good?” Tony asked, but he knew, from the satisfied smile on Gibbs’ face to the way his entire body unclenched. “Good…now let us take over and continue relaxing you.”

“That was great…thanks.”

“Trust me, Gibbs. It was my pleasure.”

“I know, DiNozzo.” A sated Jethro was kind of endearing, Tony realized.

“I believe it was my pleasure, watching that was hot. And I think everyone needed that.” Abby put her hands on Jethro’s shoulders, noting that he was already less tense. “I’m pretty sure you relaxed him more than I ever could have. And you shared the experience, which I appreciate.”

“He’s incredible, Abby. Doesn’t he taste great.” Tony leaned over to kiss Abby again, a slow gentle kiss so that she could savor Gibbs’ flavor.

“When is it my turn?”

Tony hadn’t expected Gibbs to be a kisser, not with guys anyway, but the look in the other man’s eyes was electric.

“Your wish is my command,” Tony whispered, brushing a tender kiss over Gibbs’ mouth. He was shocked when the other man opened under him so easily, brushing and tangling his tongue with Tony’s, a gentle lazy exploration. Tony’s eyes closed and he stroked the older man’s hair and the back of his neck, never deepening the pressure or pushing the passion beyond this.

Gibbs finally broke away, biting his lip. “That was nice, Tony.” His eyes blinked open, a hazy look in them. He really was exhausted, Tony realized.

“It was.” Tony started making slow circles on Jethro’s temples. “His back as relaxed as his front, Abby? You want to switch positions. We have maybe ten minutes before he falls asleep and I know you want some cuddle time.”

“Yeah, let me have some face time.” Abby pushed up on her knees, and straddled Gibbs before wedging in between him and Tony.

“Stay there if you want, or he’s got a nice back too. All tight and muscular, but you feel good right where you are too.”

“Then I’ll stay right here.” Tony began stroking Abby’s arm and shoulder, teasing the tips of her hair over Gibbs’ mouth. 

“Feels good, doesn’t he, Abby? All muscular and firm. If he didn’t have that gray hair I’d swear he was still in his thirties.

Jethro let out a satisfied sound and watched Abby through slitted eyes, barely smiling but completely at ease. “I’m conking out on you two. What a disappointment, huh?”

“Exactly the opposite, because this is only the beginning,” Tony replied. “Now that we’re in your bed, you’re going to have to crowbar us out.”

“Too much effort. You guys stay here for a good long while. You brighten up the place.”

Abby snuggled in, the body heat of both men was making her sleepy. “I must be doing something wrong if I’m brightening up the place. I’ll have to darken my lipstick. And wear less red.”

Kissing Gibbs’ shoulder, she wiggled a little, grinding against both men. “I’m in for the long haul. Mostly because I’m squished between the both of you. Not that I’m complaining, I can’t think of any place else I’d rather be.”

“Me either.” Tony reached over, draping his arm over Abby’s hip and making sure he was touching Gibbs as well. “Night, you two. Sleep well. No nightmares.” Almost of it’s own volition, his hand reached up to squeeze the back of Gibbs’ neck and then relaxed on his hip. He buried his face in Abby’s hair and snuggled close.

Jethro was drifting off to sleep, relaxed, at ease, the rage he’d felt tightening his whole body earlier gone for now. Tomorrow would be a new day but right now this was right where he wanted to be.

Their breathing deepened and evened out just before his did and his last thought was one of peaceful contentment and trust.


End file.
